


These Walls I've Scorched

by PosiPops



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Betrayal, Conserned Dream, Dad Philza, Explosives, Leggy no worky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, The SleepyBois need a hug, Tommy and Techno and Wilbur are brothers, Trust Issues, Vilbur Au, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, robotic body parts, tubbed, tubbo is mchurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosiPops/pseuds/PosiPops
Summary: Wilbur's plans to blow up Manburg failed successfully.AkaIt goes to plan and got stopped half way through.
Relationships: None they're all pals, So no - Relationship, and family - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Red Sun Never Sets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122372) by [ThaneZain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaneZain/pseuds/ThaneZain). 



> This is heavily inspired by The Red Sun Never Sets from the Hermitcraft fandom! You don't need to read it to understand what's happening here but I heavy encourage you to read it!
> 
> Please be mindful of the tags!

"Wil please stand away from the tnt.."

The wind carried the screams of the citizens in Manburg as the ground shook with the small explosions already set off. Everyone was surprised, even dream, that the tnt was starting early. Wilbur knew someone was going to stop him when the time came so he made sure to go ahead schedule. Had it not been for Tubbo's late arrival, the kid would have been killed. Exploded into bits, quite possibly putting creepers to shame with it. 

Wilbur didn't see where Tubbo went but he knew the kid got snagged, if the screams where anything to go off of. He didn't set them all off; no no no no, that would be reckless! He started with around 10 pieces to cause panic and he was standing over the last 40, redstone torch in hand. 

The glint in his eyes was nothing more than murderous and the smile was just a little bit too large to be sane. The bags under his eyes held more sorry's and broken promises, the pain and the blood thirst, than Wilbur liked to admit. 

"Tommy, stand back, it will all be over soon~," he said in a sing-songy voice, the fake sweetness would make anyone sick.Wilbur stept closer to the tnt, unaware of what -no  _ who _ \- was behind it. With one swift movement, Techno looped his arms under Wilbur's and restrained the beanie wearing man. Tommy darted forwards and took the torch from the other and quickly dumped water into it. The sound of the redstone reacting to the water was like listening to chicken sizzle in the furnace but with none of the joy that came with cooking. 

Wilbur snapped farther than Techno and Tommy thought he could. 

"Let- let go! Manburg must go down! Unhand me! I've gotta set it off! Let me destroy it all!" He screamed, and screamed, and screamed even if Techno didn't budge. He kicked, he scratched, Wilbur even attempted to bite at Techno to get him to drop the ex-l'manburg leader. Wilbur could see Dream coming to them, giving him a small bit of hope that Dream would get Technoblade to drop him. 

_What is Dream holding_?

"Dream! Dream get Techno off me-!" Wilbur's now rough and destroyed voice was cut off. 

The sound of a weakness and slowness potion smashing at Wilbur's feet was the last thing he heard before slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness.

\-----

Technoblade held his limp brother's body and looked at Dream, "ok...now where do we take him? I mean sending him to Manburg would set him off and Pogtopia would do the same." Even with the monotone voice, the worry was clear as day on the piglin's face. His snout was scrunched up, how his eyebrows furrowed, and the way his ears twitched at every sound gave him away. 

"I...this might be bad for the short term but, we can put him in a makeshift building in the SMP temperamentally." Tommy said, not taking his eyes off the unconscious Wilbur. The teen fidget with the hem of his shirt as the two adults looked at him, "s-sorry bad id-"

Dream nodded, "yeah...no- yeah that will work. Alright come on Techno, Tommy I want you to find the rest of the residents of L'manburg." With a quick nod, a few extra healing potions, a "Don't make it out of obsidian! Bad memories," and Tommy was off. 

Dream looked back at Techno, who had shifted Wilbur into an easier carrying position, and gave a small sigh, "he'll be fine, I'll even make sure to help him heal up."

"You better or you're losing another duel."

The two gave a soft chuckle before walking to the DreamSMP territory. 

\-----

Wilbur didn't like the dark. 

It reminded him of too many things.

He was always alone, forgotten about and left to his thoughts in the dark. 

The darkness reminded him of the dark smile on Dream's 'war-mask', his normal mask look but painted into a netherite mask. That would remind him of the first war and the bunker.

The darkness reminded him of Jschlatt's suit and how stupidly clean that man kept it. That would remind him of when they ruled a world of only chaos and disasters together. 

The darkness reminded him of the big black bold letters of T-N-T. That would remind him of both of his brothers' and tnt supplier's betrayal. 

Every memory ended in betrayal. The first war was Eret, the disaster world was Jshlatt, now it was Techno and Tommy and Dream.

He was alone with himself and his thoughts, always at a constant war. 

Wilbur didn't like the dark. 

\-----

Wilbur awoke with a grunt and the sounds of chains. 

"wha-" without even finishing his sentence, Wilbur broke into a coughing fit. He ignored the metallic flavor that coated his tongue and mouth with every cough. The coughing drizzled into wheezes for air. Oh well at least he can see. Speaking of seeing, where was he? Why was it so dark?! 

The memory of what had happened shot through Wilbur's brain with the same amount of force of a bullet. He screamed. He screamed out of rage, out of betrayal, and he screamed out of grief. He couldn't do it. Not only had he failed as a leader but he failed to destroy the very nation he had created. Wilbur didn't even notice dream enter the room- cell. This was a cell,  _ his _ cell. 

The word 'cell' threw panic into the messy hurricane that is Wilbur's mind and it definitely wasn't helping.

His mind spiraled into what if's. What if this was the last room he was gonna see before getting killed? What if he never saw the outside world again? What if he never saw his family again...?

Something grabbed on to him and he tried to fight it off, thrashing around to escape. The weakness potion was still very much in his system ~~ what if it was a new bottle of it? ~~ so his attempts to free himself were pitiful. 

"...-the, breathe Wilbur. I'm going to need you to breathe with me." 

He couldn't tell who was talked but gave a quick nod and stopped his attempts at escaping, determining the voice was safe for now. Wilbur copied what the person was doing, calming his breathing. 

"Good, good. Can you name 3 things to can feel. If it's too hard to speak then tap it."

Wilbur grunted a half-assed ok before attempting to name things. He got half way through a letter before dissolving into coughs, however not at bad as before. 

"Ok, just tap the thing you feel and I'll name it." The muffled voice was somewhat clearer but Wilbur still couldn't identify who it was.

He tapped the person holding him,

"That's me, Dream."

Ah so it was Dream that helped him calm down. Wilbur ignored the small bit of him that wanted to call the green man a traitor. Now wasn't the time. 

He tapped what he was sitting on,

"That's the bed, you're doing good, just one more."

He nodded before tapping his face but recoiled at the texture that greeted him. 

"That's the bandages..." Dream said before noticing the other's fearful expression, "when we brought you over here we noticed you had a wound. It was covered by some ashes."

Wilbur nodded and had calmed down enough to take in his surroundings. He was in a room -at least 5x5x5- with no door, a slab placed in a wall that allowed for airflow and to see in and out, a red bed that the two sat on, and some green carpet. The walls, roof, and floor where all made out of Blackstone and where probably coated in a million layers of obsidian. The slab opened into a cave that had been covered with the dreadful black-purplely block and probably had a second entrance in case he got out. Any escape could be stopped. 

He finished looking around and looked at Dream, eyes with a thousand words of rage, a million questions, and a billion of sorry's. 

"I...I can't be in here for  _ both _ of our safety. I came in because of your screams and the panic attack you where having." Dream said, answering less questions than it made. 

He said a quick goodbye and pearled out of the room through the slab.

Wilbur was alone again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wilbur for that report, now on Tubbo who is now in a Tub-bed.   
> Aka  
> What the fuck is happening to our chaotic gremlin and bee lover?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for liking the first chapter! This chapter is focused around tubbo and Tommy :)

Tubbo knew something was wrong the moment he could start feeling the bed in the medical room of the white house. If he had died, as painful as tnt was, he would have respawned in his bed with a new scar that would fade in a few years. 

He attempted to open up his eyes before groaning at the blinding light. Tubbo used his arm to cover his eyes and his other to sit up. 

It was oddly quiet. 

A pair of arms pushed Tubbo back down, scaring the teen to full alertness, and opening his eyes. Schlatt was there keeping him on the medbed. It looked like he was saying something but there wasn't any sound. 

There wasn't any sound anywhere.

Tubbo froze when he noticed this. "Schlatt I can't hear," he said in what he could only assume was shakey. There was one thing he could hear, his thoughts. And God they where loud. 

‘ _ Why can't I hear?! Why didn't I die and respawn? Why did Wilbur go early? Was everyone ok? Did Wilbur mean to set it of? Why is it so bright?! How long have I been out? Was Tommy okay-?’ _

It turns out that even Schlatt didn't know that Tubbo couldn't hear and started to call for someone. Or, that's what tubbo guessed, watching Schlatt run to the door with a panicked look and wording something. 

Then the ringing came. Tubbo wish he could go back to that eerie silence. 

He yelpped in pain and covered his ears. He knew that would do nothing but it emotionally helped Tubbo so golly gee he was gonna keep his hands over his ears.

"-..ub-...w—r-..."

Bits of the world where coming back but where muffled, or drowned out completely, by the ringing. Tubbo winced as he tried to piece together what Schlatt said but he couldn't. The ringing was making his head pound and his body was aching. The light seemed to get a billion times brighter and every movement was both sluggish and jerky. 

"Too bright," Tubbo muttered, hands still over his ears and eyes closed tightly. The ringing had subsided but his head was pounding like mad. 

He felt a shift in the weight at the end of the bed and soon the sound of the light switch. Good to know he was getting his hearing again. Tubbo cracked open his eyes and nodded a thanks to Schlatt who sighed a breath of relief. Schlatt seemed to almost say something when the door flung open, making both Tubbo and Schlatt jump, and a disheveled Tommy was panting like he had just ran from the cops. 

_ 'Wait, Tommy-?!' _

"I-," Tommy gasped, trying to calm his racing heart, "I-i know I'm not supposed to be h-here and that we are in a war b-but can I stay? I heard Tubbo was almost directly in a blast a-and I don't...I can't...can I stay?" He fidgeted with his shirt as he looked at Schlatt, ready to make a break for it if he was attacked. If looks were lethal, Schlatt would be a killer. The glare made Tommy take a small step to the door.

Schlatt let out a breath, counted to ten mentally, and looked at Tommy, "three days."

"W-wha-"

"You're not allowed around Manburg, only in here and you must be escorted off the land when you head back. If you break any of these terms then you better know how to run a million blocks away in 2 seconds. Am I clear, Tommyinnit?"

"Crystal."

"Good!" And just like that, Schlatt smiled before looking at tubbo, "I'll be back in a few hours with food." 

"Alright, thank you."

Schlatt nodded and moved to the door to leave, he stopped next to Tommy, "try something to mess up Manburg and I will make you wish you couldn't spawn," and left. 

Tommy gulped before gently closing the door and heading to Tubbo. 

"Hey.."

"...hi."

Both stayed silent for awhile. Tommy wanted to say so many sorry's for not saving Tubbo, for letting Wilbur set off any tnt, for being a jerk. And tubbo wasn't much different, his mind in a war of missing Tommy and calling him a traitor. 

"...Tubbo in a bed, Tub-bed." Was the first thing Tommy muttered. 

They both blinked at the sudden nickname before breaking down into giggles. 

\-----

Schlatt listened from outside the door. As much as he's happy for the kid, his heart sunk at the news that the medical scan gave. 

“I need to find something for this...or else Tubbo's gonna have to like sitting in a chair for the rest of his life..” 

He walked away from the door as he pulled out his communicator. 

\-----

It's been few months since the two hungout but it didn't feel like they've been separated for more than a day. Tubbo talked about what Tommy missed in Manburg and Tommy talked about Pogtopia. Both avoiding the subject of tnt, Wilbur, and Schlatt. 

"Yeah! And everything was in German- no Deutsch!" Tubbo smiled, remembering the glück 3. Tommy cackled, "w-what was Niki doing when this was happening?" 

"Trying to translate what I was saying. Oh- oh! I also diamond spitz-tits-hackled the fuck outta Fundy."

"What- what does that mean?!"

"Bonk."

They both paused before laughing to the point Dream would be proud. 

After getting oxygen into their lungs they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the knowledge that the other was still alive. Tommy broke it first, "Tubbo I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't stop Wilbur in time.."

"What? No no no, it's not your fault! No one knew he would start early."

"Yeah but if I did something, you wouldn't be stuck in the Tub-bed and would be enjoying a festival." The guilt was killer to Tommy. He should of done something to stop Wil or stall him. He picked at a bandaid as he tried clearing his thoughts. Tubbo was going to say something when he held his hand to his face, "ugh, there's this painful pressure behind my eye and it's making my head pound," Tubbo grumbled.

"Sounds like a migraine," Tommy suggested without looking up from his hands.

"What's a migraine?"

"A headache but worse. Techno gets them all the time when he's pulled an all nighter or if he  _ aggressively _ shakes his head. Light, loud sounds, smells, even bending down can cause more pain. It's scary how, even with a migraine, that madlad of a bro still tends to the potatoes with a migraine." Tommy explain, subtly lowering his voice in case Tubbo was really having a migraine. 

"oh...and how do you get rid of them? Do they just disappear?" 

"Well it depends on why you've got one. I'm basing this all off of what big T has said by the way. Hunger induced migraines are absolutely the worst, or so I've been told, it can sometimes knock out Techno. It's when your blood sugar, I think, gets way too low. Eating helps it."

Tubbo nodded, "ok but do loud sounds and e-explosions cause them?"

"Probably. If it's loud sounds then get some sleep. That's what Techno does when he gets those." Tommy shugged and tried to think of more ways to help. 

"Guess I'll sleep..? Kind of want this migraine to stop." 

Tommy nodded and ruffled his hair as he looked around the room. In general the room was a normal clinic with health potions, bandages, disinfectants, all the boring medical jazz but if you looked closely you could see how unused the room actually was. It was normal for people to carry potions and healing items with you so big medical issues never really happened. It was Niki's and Tubbo's idea to make it and for the rare occasion Tommy was thankful that Wilbur and him agreed to their idea. 

He sighed before looking over at Tubbo who was drifting off, "get some sleep Tubbo, I'll make sure to tell Schlatt you wanted to sleep so no one wake you up." With a sleepy nod, Tommy stood up from the bed. 

"Dude I sat on your leg, you could have told me." Tommy said, slightly teasing Tubbo. 

"I...I didn't feel you at all on my leg." That made Tubbo think, he hasn't been able to feel his legs at all since he woke up. 

"Eh T-tommy...what are the c-chances that the tnt...did more than just small amount of damage...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo in a box? Nah   
> Tubbo in a bed? Yah
> 
> TUBBED TUBBED TUB B E D  
> i have no more braincell :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite lonely in a room all by yourself...mind chatting with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with Wilbur and Techno. Plus a guest :D oh and dream is here ig.

He had already gone over many ways to escape in his head but the one that stopped his plan was the obsidian. Sure! Wilbur could just mine it with his hands and escape but he knew this server, it wouldn’t stop at just one layer. Even if he could get out, the chances of his survival were low. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know where he was going to end up out of, and he didn’t know how many people were guarding this place. Wilbur did know that people guarded his doorway, even if it was mainly Dream and Technoblade. Sometimes Bad would guard the door and make small conversation with him but that was only when the others were running behind.

When days got worse, and his sanity was slipping, both Techno and Dream guarded the slab that separated the outside world from him. Wilbur knew it was for his safety and others but he missed making fun of Tommy, talking with his family, even just mining mindlessly in pogtopia was better than the darkroom he had already memorized. Wilbur knew every indent in the Blackstone, every crack in the ceiling, and every stop between the blocks. He memorized the days he had Techno guarding the slab and when Dream was the one there. Hell, he even started doing mini-workout routines to not go mad. 

One day, when Wilbur woke up, Techno was in the room. “Hey,..” was the only thing he said to Wilbur. “Hey, man...got tired of me from the outside so you popped in or..?” His voice was still raspy from before but had healed immensely thanks to the regeneration potions.   
“...missed you. It’s weird, ya know? Watching you from the outside like some sort of animal,” Techno said in his iconic monotone voice, “Tommy is out somewhere, with Tubbo I think, and hasn’t come back. Even da- Philza has attempted to contact us from his hardcore home.”   
“He did? What did he want to talk about? Or did he even know what was happening? If you've noticed, I don’t actually have my communicator. Oh, please don’t tell me you ignored him again.” Wilbur knew Techno had a habit of reading a text and forgetting to reply so he really didn’t want that to be the case this time.   
  


“Well...I can’t really ignore the guy if he came to this world, now can I.” Tecno moved slightly and the familiar green and white hat came into Wilbur’s view. It was sad that Phil saw Wilbur like this, in a room with nothing but a bed and a few things to keep a man sane. The bags under Wilbur's eyes seemed to bring more weight to his face, his matted down hair brought a feeling of death to his head, the twitch in his hands made his sanity look depleted and gone. 

“Oh, Wilbur...what happened to you?” The sadness broke both brother's hearts. Technoblade stayed quiet for Wilbur to talk, just bring here for if things got out of hand. “Schlatt happened,” he joked, “then the election, then the festival, then the TNT, then,” Wilbur broke, “...god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't have too and I did.” 

Hot tears streamed down Wilbur's face like molten lava out of a volcano. The memory of screaming and explosions played in his ears and the sight of Dream, Techno, and Tommy taking him down played in his mind like a twisted movie. Wilbur's breath quickened and his grip on the world loosened. 

He heard movement but he was drowning. Drowning in a world he created and was trapped in. Wilbur couldn't breathe the stale air of the room. A pair of arms held his shaking form and for a moment Wilbur got a feeling of Deja Vu. He didn’t fight it off, he didn’t have the strength or will to, he just let himself get held. 

_ “I can destroy it all.”  _

_ ‘I don’t want to!’  _

_ “Manburg will be, nothing more” _

_ ‘Stop it!’ _ _  
_ _ “It's riddled with TnT!” _ _  
_ _ ‘Please...don’t do it.’ _ _  
_ _ “Wil-” _ _  
_ “-bur! Wilbur listen buddy.” Who was that? That didn’t sound like him.    
Wilbur whipped his head up to see Philza holding him along with Techno. He tried to understand what they were saying but couldn’t tell, not that he minded. Being trapped in a room will make a person miss physical contact. The tears had slowed but Wilbur was still shaking like a leaf in a tornado. “Breathe Wilbur. Just follow my lead ok? In through the nose and out through the mouth. That's it.”    
  


That was Phil. Techno wasn’t much good at helping those through panic attacks, the social anxiety was never helpful with those, he was good at just being there. Wilbur followed what Phil was doing and his shaking had decreased. The three sat there for a while, just letting the world around them happen as they sat with each other. No sounds besides their breathing and the occasional hiccup from Wilbur.

There was a knock on the slab and Dream’s forever smiling mask was there, “Techno can I talk to you for a moment? Don’t worry you’re not in trouble and Phil can stay in there for a bit. Bad is already on the way to keep watch.” Techno looked back at the two and moved once he got a mini ok from Philza. The piglin-hybrid took a pearl from his inventory and pearled out to follow Dream.   
  
\-----

“So what’s up Dream?” Techno asked as they left the cave. The piston door closed behind them and it looked like the two were just standing next to a stone wall. As much as he liked to admit, Techno was impressed with how useful Redstone was.    
  


“Well...it’s about Tubbo and what happened. He can’t feel his legs. Even after respawning and downing multiple regen potions, the feeling won’t come back. Apparently, there was a glitch in the TNT that caused the explosion to affect Tubbo as if he was in a hardcore world. He’s not, I made sure to check, but the effects on his body are permanent. Techno, he can’t walk anymore.”    
  


The silence was deadly. Techno was taking it in and the worry turned fear, was evident on the man’s face. He knew of what effects hardcore worlds had, thanks to Philza teaching them, and he knew that this was troubling. Tommy had to already know and so did Schlatt but...Wilbur didn’t know. Wilbur didn’t know that he had caused Tubbo to lose his ability to walk, to move. He didn’t know and it scared Techno to think of what would happen to that man’s mental state once he learned. If guilt was already eating him up then this would swallow him whole.   
  


“Do we know of any ways to fix this? We can’t just leave the kid without the ability to walk.” Even through the monotone Dream could hear the worry. “We’re thinking of ways but so far we only have a wheelchair and Tommy carrying him. That's the other thing. Tommy is livid at Wilbur but also afraid of telling him. We can’t hide this, Techno. We’re going to have to tell Wilbur.”

The sound of Wilbur, Phil, and Bad laughing happily could be heard softly through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this was made before the actual festival HOWEVER the streams will influence some of the stories! And respawning is a thing but it's painful, depending on how you died. I will go more in-depth with this concept in the next chapter…hopefully :) Also sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I think, at this point, I should explain my upload schedule. Every weekday I most likely will post something however on weekends it's my sort of break. I also have a habit of sleeping the entire weekend away lmao. I can’t upload if I’m passed the fuck out. So weekdays will have an upload but not weekdays.
> 
> ALSO! This is my longest chapter yet! :D
> 
> also also might have failed a test bc I was too busy writing this...oops :P

It’s the third day and JSchlatt was waiting for Tommy to leave. As much as he was glad the two kids were happy, he’d like the loud one out. “Few hours,” he reminded Tommy, gaining an eye roll in return. “I know old man, hours are still hours,” Tommy says as he looks back at Tubbo.

They tried everything. From respawning to healing potions to even using Tommy’s old hacking client. None of them worked. Tubbo still couldn’t feel his legs and he still couldn’t leave the bed. Tommy wanted to consider himself as a strong guy, physically and mentally, but the stomach twisting emotions said otherwise. He wanted to be angry at Wilbur, to be livid at him for making his best friend unable to walk, but he couldn’t. Wilbur didn’t know that the TNT wouldn’t kill Tubbo and force him to respawn, he didn’t know that Tubbo couldn’t walk, and Tommy couldn’t bring himself to be pissed. 

“Hey, Schlatt? Can I talk with you...in private?” Tommy asked, piquing the interest in both Tubbo and Schlatt. “Sure, I’m not letting you stay here though.”   
“That’s fine by me big man.” 

Tommy hopped off Tubbo’s bed and walked outside the room to talk with Schlatt. Once the door closed, Tommy felt instant regret. He didn’t have armor, and even if Tommy was stronger than Schlatt, the other had men who would gladly put him down. With a deep breath, Tommy collected his thoughts before speaking. “Would it be ok, if I took Tubbo to Wilbur? Now- now I know what that might seem like but trust me, Wilbur is somewhere on Dream’s land and is being watched 24/7 by Dream, Techno, and Bad. I’ll make sure nothing happens to him and that- that-” Tommy realized how fast he was talking but this was important to him. Schlatt cut in as Tommy stuttered, “You know kid-” “I’m not a kid,” “-I knew for a while that Tubbo wasn’t on my side.” 

Tommy’s stomach flipped as his heart sank, “W-what?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard after he kept slipping away at every major event, or how he was always at the ‘library’, even the tunnel. Now I will say I didn’t know Lover Boy’s plan to blow up Manburg, I did know of Tubbo. ‘Was going to have him killed by Techno if I'm being honest. To get rid of him with the biggest warning I could. Death,” a smile crept up on Schlatt’s face as Tommy’s eyes widened, “so you can take him, just don’t come back.” 

Schlatt patted Tommy’s shoulder as he opened the door, “Good talk, kid.” 

“T-Tommy what did you guys talk about?” Shit, of course, Tubbo would notice the worry on Tommy’s face. “A-ah nothing. Hey! You- uh- you want to get out? Schlatt said it was ok if I helped carry you around.” He tried to keep a smile on his face but it came out more like a wince. Tubbo noticed but didn’t say anything about it, “Sure man, piggyback ride?” With a nod, Tommy came over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, back to the other. 

“Ok try to push yourself over to my back and I’ll help rearrange us so it’s easier to hold you.” A few sounds of rustling sheets later and Tommy was holding Tubbo on his back, “jeez dude, you're...really light. I mean I’ve carried you before but...you _have_ been eating, right?” 

“H-huh? Oh! Yeah- yeah, you’ve just gotten stronger.”   
Tommy didn’t like the sound of that but no matter, they were off to find Dream and the rest.   
\-----   
Techno was panicking. He was always stressed but this was worse. Tommy was bringing Tubbo over and Wilbur just took 10 steps back mentality after lashing out at Dream. The only thing keeping Techno from going into a panic attack was the potatoes he’s grown. He made a mini-farm here to keep him occupied when it was a slow day and he was slightly thanking his past self for doing so. Wilbur was mumbling something behind a wall, the slab is removed for the time being -replaced with a full block- and it was similar to song lyrics. In fact, Techno was sure he had heard Wilbur and Tommy singing this song. 

“Ugh, how...how did it go again?” 

The mumbling only helped with the melody of it but he couldn’t make out any words. The piglin-hybrid stopped his farming and tried focusing on what Wilbur was doing. Soon the words came back to him and the song itself came back too. From the sound of it, Wilbur had restarted the song. 

“I heard there was a simple place, 

Where men could go and emancipate 

The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.” 

The song seemed to be the same but Techno heard a mini chuckle and the next line confused him, 

“Well, this place _was_ real,” What did he mean ‘was’? Isn’t the line ‘this place is real’? 

“You needn’t fret! 

With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo 

And Eret,” The notes held memories twisted with power and tears left unshed. 

“It's a very big and now b̴̟̔̈́̊́l̸̟̦͍̀̎̏͘o̶̬̖̾̅w̸͓̤̫͛n̴̼͓̐̓͠ ̵̝̞̚u̶͙̯͇̗̓̇͝p̴͎̗̫̎ 

L’Manburg.” Techno held his breath, realizing where Wilbur was taking the song, he kept farming potatoes as the other sang. 

“Goodbye L’Manburg 

My L’Manburg 

Goodbye L’Mangburg 

M̶y̸ ̸L̷’̵M̸a̴n̸b̵u̵r̸g̷…̶” 

Once again the room was quiet, only the sounds of water trickling and the farming of potatoes could be heard. Techno didn’t know what urged him, he wasn’t one for physical attention or hugs, but the next thing he knew was he was in Wilbur’s room hugging his brother as his life depended on it. And for a moment, just for a fraction of a moment, a tear rolled down the hybrid’s face.   
\-----  
After a while, Techno noticed Wilbur had started drifting off to sleep. 

' _Must be hard to get some sleep when your mind is always at war.._.' he thought dryly as he carefully put Wilbur back to his bed.

Soon he turned around, closed the slab back up, and went back to farming potatoes.

Who's to say if there were any tears rolling down Techno's face. After all, the room was only full of potatoes and one farmer.  
\-----  
“And you’re sure you are ok with this?” 

Tommy had let it slip that they had Wilbur in a cell to Tubbo and the other, almost automatically, wanted to see him. Even after explaining the mental state of their ex-leader Tubbo still wanted to see him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure! You did say that Techno or Dream would be guarding the slab-door-window thingy and you’ll be holding me the whole time. We’ll be fine.” Tubbo said with enthusiasm. Tommy shook his head fondly, “I don’t know how you stay so positive. Even when you got no legs to help you move you're still so goddamn happy. Even when I’m being a bitch!” 

“Eh, guess that's just me being me. Now, how much longer,” Tubbo fake whined, “I can’t feel my legs from how long we’ve been walking.” 

“Just a- hey! Wait a damn second!” The two laughed at the small joke. As much as it affected the boys, joking about it in this way always helped. Soon Tommy rounded the corner and was met with a wall. “Hey, tubbo can you press that button?”

“Sure?”

Soon the wall moved and opened to a dim walkway and a pacing Technoblade. 

“Hey Blade, you doing good there?” The fact Techno jumped out of his skin did not ease the rising worry. “Yeah, hey Tubbo.” He waved to the other, receiving a wave back. 

“So where’s Wil?” 

“That's...uh...Tommy, can you come here real quick? If you don’t mind Tubbo, Tommy can place you down near the potato fields here. We shouldn’t be too long.” Techno fidgeted with the fluffy portion of his cape. Tommy looked at Tubbo, who gave him a slight nod, before placing him down in a more comfortable spot near the potatoes. Soon he walked over to Techno who was far enough away from Tubbo’s earshot, “So...what's wrong, Blade?” 

“Wilbur is having an off day. When you were out, Dream and I made sure to keep watch of his mental state because ya’ know exploding your nation isn’t a sane man’s doing. He was obviously showing signs of getting better but something set him off and he lashed out at Dream.” Technoblade’s speech speed was increasing ever so slightly, nerves getting the better of him. He took a deep breath before talking again, “you two can’t see Wilbur but you can talk to him. The walls aren’t as strong on this side but the only thing that stops an escape is Dream and me.” 

“Oh shit.” Tommy muttered under his breath, “and you don't think Wilbur will be upset?” _'At what he accidentally did to Tubbo?'_ was said silently.

“I don't know, but better to find out now when he hasn't really regressed passed insanity.” With a quick nod, the two went back to Tubbo, “Alright! So, Tubbo, a slight change of plans, we can't really see Wil at the moment so we're gonna chat through the wall,” Tommy said with a nervous chuckle. Tubbo seemed to think it over before nodding. Techno placed a boat, picked up tubbo, and placed him in the boat, “Faster than carrying him, there's ice under the flooring here so if...there was a breach....he couldn’t get far without hitting a wall or slipping completely.” He shrugged and went back to farming.

The two teens looked at each other then back at Techno then back at each other, “...man, I have a weird brother…”   
\-----   
After a few slip-ups, literally, the two made it to the wall.   
“So...do we knock-” Tubbo started before being interrupted,

“Tubbo? W-” a coughing fit could be heard. A few minutes, and a few wheezes, later Wilbur continued talking, “what are y-you doing here?”

“I came here with Tommy!” “hi, wil..” 

“O-oh! Are you two ok?” 

Tubbo took a sharp breath as he looked at Tommy, he nodded his head for the other to explain what happened. Tommy grimaced but nodded back, 

“Wil...Tubbo can’t walk.” 

.

.

.

“...W-what…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that ending wasn't satisfying, I got a bit of writer's block at the end ;-;  
> The next chapter will pick up from here though! Plus I'll (hopefully) get into some of the technical parts of this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
